Back Home!
by zannessa101
Summary: Hey i'm back!What happens when the gang gets home? And Who gets hurt? Well read and review! Its easy no reviews no updates!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I'm back and this is the sequel to True Love or NOT!! If I don't get reviews I don't update !! Love ya all!!!**

When the kids finally landed at the airport Lex said "It's good to be home but I will never fly on a plain again!" They all laughed. Then Mel was taken out when her little brother came and gave her a huge hug. "Hey Mickey. I missed you so much. You took care of the dogs while I was gone right?" the ten year old nodded. Jackson slid his arm around Mel. "So where are the other parents" Micky just said follow me.

They walked and followed the flashing lights. They all got attacked by there parents and in Jackson's case his foster family. They all went home with there family's then the next day Mel woke up and asked her mom "good morning mom. Can I see if the guys want to go to the mall?" "Sure sweety but you guys have an interview on the six o'clock news so we have to be there by at least five to get into wardrobe and makeup."her mom Mindy said.

"Okay we will meet you and the rest of the parents there" her mom nodded and Melissa went to call Jackson.

Jackson: Hello

Melissa: Hey Jackson. Do you want to go to the mall?

Jackson: Sure!

Melissa: Okay then you call Nathan and tell him to call Daley who will call Eric and he will call Taylor I will pick all of them up! I will be there in about a half-hour I still have to get dressed and stuff.

Jackson: Okay Mel will da and I will see you soon!

They both hung up the phone and Mel went to get ready while Jackson called Nathan. Nathan said he could go and then he called Daley.

Daley: Hey Nathan.

Nathan: Hey Daley! Mel wants to know if you want to go to the mall?

Daley: Ya and I'm sure Taylor will be so excited to go shopping. Since she hasn't since we got of the island!

Nathan: Okay well you have to call Eric and tell him to call Taylor. Melissa will pick us all up when she finishes getting ready.

Daley: See ya soon Honey.

They hung up both in shock, they haven't really classified there relationship yet. They kissed on the island he just hasn't asked her out yet. Daley went to call Eric.

Eric: Hello. What time is it? Eric said just waking up.

Daley: Eric get your butt out of bed. Do you want to go to the mall to hang out with the gang?

Eric: Sure I'll call Taylor! She will probably scream in excitement! So who will be picking me up and at what time?

Daley: Mel will when she's done getting ready. She has the bigger Van to hold us all.

They hung up and Eric called Taylor.

Taylor: Hello. This is Taylor.

Eric: Hey Tay. We wanted to know and do not scream in my ear do you want to go to the mall today with the gang.

Taylor: YES!!! sure she said more calmly.

Eric: Okay well Mel is picking us all up.

Taylor: Okay see ya then.

Eric: Wait Taylor! I have something to ask you when we get to the mall.

Taylor: Okay about what?

Eric: I just need to ask you something.

And with that he hung up. Taylor thought 'hmm what does he want to ask me? Maybe he'll ask me out. But do I really like Eric. I mean I thought I liked Jackson but that changed. Eric's cute, funny, and sensitive at times. Oh my god I think I like Eric!

With Melissa

She got done getting ready in like twenty minutes and she started putting the final touch ups on her make up and said goodbye to Mickey and her mom and she headed out the door to the car. When she got to Jackson's she went up and rang the door bell. When the door opened she saw Jackson's foster sister. "Hi I'm Mel one of Jackson's friends what's your name?"Mel asked "My name is Cindy I'm Jackson's sister." the little girl said "well is Jackson ready yet" Just then he came to the door.

"Hey Mel you ready to go?" he asked "Yep just meeting your little sister that you never told me about." she said she said goodbye to Cindy and they got into the car "So why haven't you told me about her? How old is she ?" Mel asked " well she is five. I never was really close to her. But last night when we came home I sat down with my foster family and I said I really wanted this to work. So at this moment they decided that they wanted to adopt me." Jackson said

"Jackson that's soo good. That means that you are going to stay!!" Mel was really excited she didn't even realize that a car was running a red light when they were crossing the intersection. "Melissa" Jackson said right when they crashed.

**Hey I know it was really short but I would have gone through all the hospital stuff but I thought leaving you with this would keep you wondering. I will try to update today but if not o will for sure tomorrow. Much love and Peace! **

**Review**

**Becca **


	2. Chapter 2

1Jackson woke up and found himself in a hospital bed and had Daley their holding his hand. He slowly shook her awake. When she woke up "hey how are you?"she asked "I'm fine just a little bit of pain. What happened? How's Mel?" he asked really worried. "Well you just fractured your arm and you had a small concussion. Mel and you were driving coming to pick us up and you were going through an intersection and a guy ran a red light, that's when the car hit you." Daley explained.

What about Melissa" Jackson asked. Daley looked away "she's not dead is she?" Daley shook her head no and started to cry "she's not dead she is unconscious." Daley said while crying. Then the doctor came in.

"Hi Jackson you are free to go when your foster mom finishes the paper work."he said "umm Doc can you tell me what room Melissa is in?" Jackson asked "ya Melissa is in the next room. Just to tell you she isn't in the best shape she broke her leg, her arm, and during the crash she hit her head on the dash bored. There was bleeding in the brain but we did surgery but she only has a 70 percent chance of coming out of her coma" with that he left.

"Daley when my parents come in tell them I went to go se Mel" Daley nodded. Jack son walked out and to the next room. He found Nathan asleep next to Melissa. "Hey Nathan" he said shaking him "Huh! Oh Jackson your up" Nathan said "ya. Go take Daley out to eat and please ask her to be your girlfriend. I know on the island you kissed but I think you should ask her out." Jackson said Nathan nodded and walked out of the room.

"Look Mel you have to get out of this. I don't know what I am going top fo if you die" Jackson now was crying. "If you do die I know there is almost no way I an live without you. You were the first one I could tell anything. If my foster family can adopt me its no point the only reason I wanted to be adopted was to be with you."

"I'm in love with you Mel and I know its hard to say this even though we are only seventeen but some how I know you are the one for me. If you die I will die inside." Jackson took Mel's hand and cried himself to sleep. He woke up when he was pushed by Lex. "Hey Lex what time is it?"

"One A.M. Jackson go home and sleep or at least go and eat I'll stay with Mel"Lex said. "Alright but come and find me if anything changes" Lex nodded and Jackson went to the cafeteria.

"Hey Jackson how you holding up?" Jackson turned to find Eric."I'm fine just worried about Mel I mean what if she dies then I have nothing to live for." Jackson said grabbing a cup of coffee "hey she will come out of this Mel is a fighter she will fight this I know her okay she will fight this. Jackson and no matter what you will always have me, Daley, Nathan, Lex and Taylor." Eric said.

"Thanks Eric so hows Taylor with all of this have you asked her out yet?"Jackson asked "she's okay just a little shaken up and no I haven't asked her out yet I was going to ask her at the mall but all of this happened and I don't know. Eric tried to explain. "Well Eric try to get a day in the next week and take her out to dinner then ask her. The longer you wait the more nervous you'll be and she could get another boyfriend"Jackson said and they sat there and ate for a little while then Daley and Nathan came in.

"Hey Daley Nathan what's up?" Jackson asked "Well Nathan took me out after we left and asked me to be his girlfriend then we went to his house to sleep for awhile." Daley said. They said the congratulations. "Any changes?" Nathan asked. "No but hey she will keep fighting till the end." Jackson said.

"Well we know her she does what it takes." Daley says. "I'm going to call Tay and get her down here" Eric said walking away. "So Jackson you doing okay" Nathan asked "ya I just keep thinking I should have been looking when the car hit but we were busy talking" Jackson explained trying to stay calm "Hey don't balm yourself the guy should have been looking at the light" Daley said "Ya your right Daley now all we can do is wait for her to wake up. Jackson agreed "Ya we have to stay strong for Mel." Nathan said

Finally Eric came back with Taylor. "Hey guys. Eric filled me in about Melissa. I really hope she wakes up soon." she said starting to tear up and Eric hugged her "Hey Tay we have to stay strong for Melissa she'll wake up she's strong."Eric said. Taylor nodded and they started to talk about how they missed the interview but it was rescheduled foe next week.

"I just wish Mel was going to be there for the interview but maybe she will wake up before it." Jackson said. They all agreed. That's when Lex runs in "Guys something's wrong with Mel come hurry!!!!" Lex yelled.

**Hey there is chapter 2 of back home! Thank you for all your reviews!!! I will update soon sorry it took me awhile I had track and finals soo I'll update more now that I'm out of school and I will update my HSM story soon I have the chapter written just not typed so I'll do that soon!! Please review. Love ya! Peace! **

**Becca**


End file.
